Til Kingdom Come
by Iliana11
Summary: Beauty and the Beast songfic, set to Coldplay's Kingdom Come. Beast's last thoughts of loving Belle as he lays dying. Because true love lasts forever, in spite of death...right? R&R. T because I'm a bit paranoid.


**A/N: I was listening to Coldplay the other day and I thought that this song worked perfectly with the ending of Beauty and the Beast. Well, the part about Beast's death, that is. I'm not too satisfied with the ending, and I'm still not completely pleased with the way this has turned out. But since I really have nothing better to do at the moment, I'm wildly throwing this out there. I had to twist the storyline a little in order to make it fit, but other than that, none of this belongs to me. "Kingdom Come" belongs to Coldplay and Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney. Wish it belonged to me...but that's another story. I did use some direct dialogue from the movie, but only a little. Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think! But be nice about it. That's all I ask. :) **

**

* * *

**

_Still my heart and hold my tongue_

_I feel my time_

_My time has come_

_Let me in_

_Unlock the door_

_I never felt this way before_

Beast's breath was uneven. He knew that his end had arrived. Belle's face held his gaze, and he was grateful that she was there with him in these last moments. Memories flashed before his eyes of their time spent together. He remembered. He remembered how she opened the forbidden door to the West Wing, unleashing his fury. How he hated himself for being unable to control his temper. How she captured his heart as they danced together. He realized then just how much he'd loved her the whole time. No one could evoke the same emotions in him that Belle did.

_And the wheel just keeps on turning_

_The drummer begins to drum_

_I don't know which way I'm going_

_I don't know which way I've come_

He remembered the way the mob stormed the castle, violent and bloodthirsty, acting on assumptions and fear. Their battering ram pounding on the door was like a drumbeat, signaling his demise. Beast knew what it meant for him, yet he didn't care. Without Belle, he was nothing. And that's why he was so grateful for her at this moment, as his life was fading. He'd been a beast, a terrible monster. He'd even hurt her before he'd reformed. But now…he felt more human than he ever had in his whole life. It was a rather confusing affair to him, the struggle between the man and monster inside of him.

_Hold my head inside your hands_

_I need someone who understands_

_I need someone, someone who hears_

_For you I've waited all these years_

Beast smiled as he remembered the wonderful day they spent together, feeding the birds and playing in the snow. She knew who he was, and yet she wasn't afraid of him. Things changed between them, that day. She understood him like no one else did. She accepted him for who he was, despite the…rough exterior. He'd waited so long to find someone like her…he almost felt like he didn't deserve her. Beast loved Belle all the more for that.

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_

_Until my day, my day is done_

_And say you'll come and set me free_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

He would have waited forever for someone like Belle. When he let her go, he realized that he would have waited by the window forever just for a chance to see her again. That man could have killed him. He would have, had Belle not returned. She inspired him. He would love her forever. Only she could release him from this curse. She was the key to everything. Without her, Beast was nothing. He only wished that she would love him in return.

_In your tears and in your blood_

_In your fire and in your flood_

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing_

_I wouldn't change a single thing_

Beast could see the agony in her eyes as she sobbed over him. He kept on bleeding. Belle couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes. At least they blended with the rain. There was no emotion that could fully express the pain that she felt, watching her best friend die. She shook her head, wishing that it wasn't happening like this. Beast gently touched her face with his paw. The memories they had together…their laughter together, hearing Belle hum through the halls of the castle as she strolled along the grounds.

"At least I got to see you one last time," he whispered hoarsely.

_And the wheels just keep on turning_

_The drummers begin to drum_

_I don't know which way I'm going_

_I don't know what I've become_

Time kept on ticking. Time had always been Beast's adversary. Time was always running out on his life. First, the curse was due to expire very soon. Now, the drums of death were beating on his doorstep. Always a race against the clock to survive. Would he be saved? Did she really love him? Beast wondered if he'd have met Belle had he not been so arrogant and rude to that sorceress all those years ago. Did it really take becoming a monster to see what was really important?

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_

_Until my days, my days are done_

_And say you'll come and set me free_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

"Belle, I always knew I would love you until the day I die," he whispered, his voice feeble from blood loss. Belle shook her head.

"No, don't talk that way. We'll make it through," she comforted. Her eyes betrayed her, as she knew what was coming, but didn't want to admit it.

"I've waited forever for you, Belle. I love you," he said softly. His eyes rolled back, and he collapsed, dead. Belle shook her head.

"No. No!" she exclaimed. Nothing changed. "I love you." Belle sat there, face buried into Beast's chest, tears streaming down her face, waiting for the transformation, if it wasn't too late. As Belle mourned over the Beast's lifeless form, she realized that she would wait for him forever, if needed. Because deep inside, Belle knew that death could not conquer love. And Belle loved Beast more than anything. Her heart would always belong to him. Even if he truly was gone, her love for him would last. Forever.


End file.
